dungeoncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goblinoid Tribes
((WIP)) The Goblinoid Tribes are a collection of tribes of the Goblinoid peoples- Goblins, Orcs, Ratmen (Thrall), Ogres, and Trolls. The Goblinoid Tribes are not led by a single warchief, as they only unite under such leadership in terms of extreme strife with the Dwarves. The Goblinoids choose to remain in their smaller tribe collections, and will occasionally make agreements with one another. History The Goblinoid Tribes first began to appear earlier than the Dwarves, and appeared in much larger numbers than the Dwarves. The Goblinoids however, were less developed than the Elves- the first race created on Orbis. The Goblinoids were more suited towards combat and manual labor, and were originally supposed to be labor servants of the Elves. However, when the Goblinoids began fighting among themselves inside the area they first spawned in (conveniently located near to Khaz Zul, in a volcano by the name of "Grul-Vulkaz," or in the common tongue, "Green-Volcano." The Goblinoids were shunned by the creators, and instead the face of the deities was turned towards creating a more advanced manual labor race. The greatest issue that occurred during the creation of the Goblinoids was that they were not given the ability to develop themselves technologically. The Dwarves were given this technology, and the Dwarves were considered to be one of the many "model-races," along with the Elf species. The Goblinoids were not happy about their "shunning" by the Deities, and dedicated their lives towards fighting, as it appeared to be their one strong skill. The Goblinoids also began an eternal war against the Dwarves, in vengeance for stealing their blessings. The Goblinoids were united under the leadership of a Warchief by the name of Tharvor Firefang. The Goblinoids stole the secrets of metalworking after capturing several dwarven smiths as slaves (thereby creating the concept of slavery in Orbis, which would later be pursued by the Ratmen). The Goblinoid species, after capturing the Dwarven smiths, began to expand themselves, as did the Dwarves in Khaz Zul. The Goblinoids had the blacksmiths forged hundreds of breastplates, and dwarven prisoners of war were forced to work in expansive means in the deeps of the volcano. Those who attempted to rebel would be tortured, and feasted on afterwards by the Trolls. Tharvor lived for nearly three hundred years, making him one of the oldest Orcs in history, and perished when the Dwarven High King, Morgrim Stonebeard, hammered his skull in during the Fifth Battle of Fangfire Pass. After the death of Tharvor, Green Volcano was invaded by the Dwarves, who attempted to free their brethren who were enslaved. However, the volcano went off as the Dwarves were invading and the Goblinoids were fleeing. Many of the Goblinoids in Orbis perished when the volcano went off, and only a few Dwarves were able to survive, including Morgrim Stonebeard. The Dwarves believed the Goblinoids to have died in the eruption of Green Volcano, but the hypothesis was wrong. The Goblinoids may have died in form, but the Goblinoids, according to their biology, are humanoid fungi. This means that they can reproduce both asexually and sexually, and thus their spores still remained, and spread while the Dwarves began to expand. The Goblinoids began to repopulate in the largely unexplored jungles of the Southlands. The Goblinoids were not a problem for the Orcs, as they repopulated neutral territory the Dwarves never strode into, preferring their halls of deep-carved stone in the mountains or underneath the ground. While the Dwarves built their empire, the Goblinoids were building their numbers, and building settlements. Ever now and then, a dwarven mining team would go missing, or a smith would go missing. Due to the large population of Dwarves, these reports were rarely looked at, and it was often hypothesized that these could be attributed to merely anomalies that occurred, when in actuality the Goblinoids were infiltrating the holds of the Dwarves. The ratmen, also known as the Thrall, were the primary spies for the Goblinoid peoples. Finally, after nearly two thousand years of waiting, the Goblinoids attacked after hearing of a great war against the Elves, which had supposedly crippled the Dwarven Empire. The Dwarven Empire was not only crippled by the attack of the Goblinoids, but also by the coming of the Daemons, which in turn created the Dark Dwarfs. The Dark Dwarfs became allies of the Goblinoid tribes who had once more been united under the leadership of a warchief- Beldor Burningaxe. The Goblinoids blundered many holds, until the Dwarves began to abandon their holdings in the west. The greatest conquering of the Goblinoids, was when they plundered the hold of Khaz Zul. The Dwarves had buried the treasures of the mountainhold deep in the ground, near to the hall of runes where they had first been spawned. Any being not of dwarven or elvish origin who dares to step in the hall, which the Goblinoid invaders found out unfortunately, would be burned to a crisp by the runic magic enscribed on the walls. However, there soon came to be strife between the Dark Dwarfs and the Goblinoids, as both wanted to expand over newly conquered territories. The Dark Dwarfen trading centers were in the mountains they had captured from the Dwarves, yet they wanted to exert their reign over more lowland areas, such as the Badlands and the Sandylands. A great war erupted between the two, which ultimated created a divide in Orcish society. The Great War, known as the War of the Darkbeards to the Goblinoids, resulted in the conquering of the Badlands for the Goblinoids, and the waning of the Dark Dwarfen Empire. The Dark Dwarfs who inhabited the conquered regions were turned into slaves, and many of the Goblinoids who lived in the mountains faced the same threat. The Goblinoids have often advanced forward to the north, attacking the human kingdoms, specifically Teutoburg and the Principalities of Agathon. The Goblinoids when in these great attacks northwards, often will attack via the mountain ranges controlled by the Dwarves. The Dwarves have been reduced to a fraction of what their empire once was, and every dwarf has an inner hatred of the Goblinoid race, as the Goblinoid race once had for the Dwarves. The Goblinoids will often attack dwarven strongholds as well. In the abandoned parts of the empire, many of the holds have been claimed by Goblinoids and Dark Dwarfs, but many forts still stand from the dwarven age. As the colonial era takes place with more settlements from the human nations, the two form mutual defense pacts, although no major Orcish attack has been targetted towards this region, so time has to tell whether these pacts will hold true. Caste In a normal tribe, there are usually a variety of Goblinoid races. The full list of Goblinoid races are: Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Trolls, and Ratmen (Thrall). The Orcs are often the leaders of the tribe, however Goblins are usually the elders. This is because of the Goblins having a stronger command over shamanistic elements, witch doctor chaotic magic, and fungalmancy (fungus magic), than their Orcish cousins. By the same token however, Orcs are more formidable warriors, which leadership is often centered around. Below the Orcs are the Ratmen, who can often become formidable assassins and gain a large amount of respect as being lackeys of the chieftain. The ratmen are known for competing with the goblins for this position as lackey, as goblins are swift and are believed to be good assassins, however the Ratmen almost always win. Below those two races are the society known as, "The Goons," made up of the Ogres and Trolls- who are the stupid but strong fighters of the tribe. The Ogres can occassionally develop a grasp over magic, however this does not happen often, and rarely happens in the modern day. Trolls on the other hand, have no such ability, however are renowned for their resistance to most physical attacks, and are only vulnerable to magic. Beneath these are the slaves. Orcish slaves will usually include the largest percentage being Dwarves. Orcs may rarely attack large dwarven holds, but they will often attack Dwarven merchant villages in the mountains, or Dwarven trading parties while they are travelling through uncharted territory. Second to the Dwarves would be the Dark Dwarfs, who are often hunted in a similar way. Settled Regions Write the first section of your page here. Full List of Tribes Cultural Differences Religion Diet Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kingdoms Category:Nation-states